


La Team 7 dans toute sa splendeur

by MagnErik (leawuilb)



Category: Naruto (Anime) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:09:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27370240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leawuilb/pseuds/MagnErik
Summary: Recueil de divers OS et drabbles sur la team 7





	La Team 7 dans toute sa splendeur

**Author's Note:**

> La longueur des textes peut varier.   
> Certains textes peuvent contenir des scènes explicites de violence

Il se tenait sur ses gardes.

Sasuke savait que la disparation soudaine de Kakashi-san n'était pas dû au hasard.

Il voulait les prendre par surprise afin de leur montrer leurs lacunes.

Naruto et Sakura s'était déjà fait prendre au piège. Mais pas lui.

En haut ? En bas ? Sur les côtés ? D'où attaquera-t-il ? Sasuke regarde autour de lui, surveillant le moindre geste, le moindre bruissement de feuille.

_Trop calme …_

\- Un Ninja surveille toujours ses arrières. Troisième leçon du jour.

Sasuke serre les dents et parvient à stopper l'attaque de son senseï.

\- Beau réflexe. Je n'attendais pas moins d'un Uchiha. Cependant, tu n'as pas envisagé la possibilité que je puisse te mettre au sol rapidement.

En quelques minutes, Sasuke se retrouve immobilisé au sol, les bras bloqués dans le dos.

\- Terminé. Sakura, Naruto, venez ici. Kakashi relâche Sasuke.

L'entraînement se termine et Sasuke rentre chez lui d'un pas lent.

_J'étais pourtant sur mes gardes mais je ne l'ai pas vu venir …_

Sasuke serre les dents et les poings se regardant dans le miroir.

Il se fait une promesse : celle de ne plus jamais se faire avoir par Kakashi-senseï.


End file.
